


We Were Thieves

by bleedinqhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, one big ass heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinqhearts/pseuds/bleedinqhearts
Summary: You’re just here to repay a favor and do one last heist before retiring to a good, honest way of living. Then, Tetsuro Kuroo comes in and fucks it all up because that’s just how he is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can always be read on my other account on Tumblr: bleedinqhearts.tumblr.com

The _click-clack_ of your heels against the freshly waxed tiles of your seventh boarding school in the past year sounds rather ominous. There are no lights on right now, mainly because it’s nearly midnight, and no one – not even the janitors – is in here right now. 

You’re wearing a trenchcoat as opposed to your school’s mandatory blazer; there’s no actual purpose as to why you’re wearing a trenchcoat, only that you thought it made you look more badass, and the point of a good heist is all about the levels of badassery achieved. And the amount of mystery you exude, which right now, is plenty to sate your ego and desire to be the femme fatale you used to want to be. 

Despite the fact that it’s pitch black in the building, you walk with a purpose and a clear sense of direction. You’ve only been a student here for a month, but you already learned all the nooks and crannies of the school, and you can move through it as easily as if this is your home. (A poor analogy, you think, mainly because you haven’t had a permanent home in forever.)

But a home is the last thing on your mind as you approach the location you’ve been walking towards: the principal’s office. One gloved hand is reaching for the doorknob, and you make a note to replace them because the leather on the gloves is wearing off, evident due to the fact that you can feel the cool metal on the handle of the door. 

The door doesn’t budge in the slightest, and you’re not surprised at all. Of course, you had made plans to steal the keys to the office, but you have a chem quiz that you absolutely _cannot_ fail, so instead of snagging the keys from the janitor, Al, at eleven at night, you were in your room reading about balancing equations. Now, you’re running a little late, but there’s a sort of adrenaline rush that comes with being crunched on time, so you’re not all that mad at the turn of events. Slipping the bobby pin out of your [H/C] hair, you’re sticking it in the lock, and the sound of the _click_ is like music to your ears. 

The door is slightly ajar, and you kick it all the way open. This might not be the Louvre or the Smithsonian, but a mission is a mission, and the thrill is still there. You’re a bit of an addict when it comes to chasing after that adrenaline rush, and you close your eyes.

This isn’t a life or death mission. This isn’t some grand heist that’s going to hit the news. The highest stakes right now is risking expulsion, and you already have a backup plan for that. And a backup for the backup plan in the low chances that that one doesn’t work. 

You’ve stolen from far richer men and from far more secure places. This is easy. This is elementary. This is back to the basics.

But you’re still careful and quiet as a mouse (which aren’t all that quiet, to be honest), careful not to give away your position. You sneak behind the principal’s desk, and open up all the drawers on it. None of them are locked, and you shake your head in disappointment. You knew it was going to be easy, but you didn’t anticipate on it being _this_ easy. After rifling through stacks of _Playboy_ and tin cans filled with Altoids (you steal a pack because who _really_ needs that many mints?), you find what you’re looking for: the keys to the vending machines. 

You pocket it, and you’re in and out of the school in less than ten minutes. The mission is a success, and you’re practically giddy. It’s a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. As you step out of the school and make the short walk back to the dormitories, you’re suddenly caught off guard and momentarily stunned as blinding LED headlights are speeding right towards you. You’re getting ready to jump out of the way before the car, so black that it could practically blend into the night save for the headlights, skids to a stop abruptly. 

Now, rather than jump out of the way, you’re getting ready to run. It’s a lesson that’s been drilled into you since day one: when in doubt, _run_. The memory leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, especially when you think about who taught it to you, but your legs are already doing the work before your mind can tell it to, but you’re stopping the moment you hear someone speak.

“[L/N], you’re fast, but I highly doubt you’re faster than a Maserati.” You freeze up, something that you most certainly shouldn’t be doing, but you can’t help it. You turn around slowly and see that the person who spoke wasn’t the one driving, but the tinted window of the passenger side of the car is only rolled down so you can see the person’s eyes.

Even at night, even though it’s been a year, and even though you really would much rather just forget about your old way of life, memories have a way of clinging onto you when you least want them to. You remember his voice, you remember his teasing tone, and you remember his knack for finding you even when you disappear without a trace. It was only a matter of time, you suppose, before he found you again.

“Hey, Kuroo. Long time, no see.” 

━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━

There are a few things one must know about Tetsuro Kuroo before engaging in any type of business with him.

One: he’s one of those overly-confident type of assholes who think they have you all figured out the moment they see you.

Two: he has a right to be like this, mainly because he _does_ have most people figured out the moment he sees them.

Three: his hair is purposely styled to look like he’s just rolled out of bed. (Do not, under any circumstances, call him “Rooster Head” unless you want to die an untimely death.) 

And four: no matter how long it’s been since you’ve last seen him, he’s still as hot as ever. (Much to your dismay.) 

The car is cold, and you’re glad you’re wearing that trenchcoat, but the trenchcoat only does so much to protect you against the absolute icy stare Kuroo’s giving you right now. 

You’re sitting in the backseat that you had to comically squeeze through the passenger seat to get to, and there’s not much space back here, but it’s just you, so you can’t really complain without sounding like a complete whiny bitch, so you suck it up and lean back against the cool leather and try not to stare at Kuroo. This provides to be a challenge because there’s not much else to look at.

“Hey, Kozume.” You nod to the blond haired boy in the driver’s seat, but he doesn’t say anything in reply. You’re not particularly shocked at the lack of response, mainly because Kenma Kozume is a man of few words and always has that tone of voice that screams “I really do not want to be talking to you right now”, so saying nothing is probably for the best anyway. 

Kozume’s not driving off right now, and considering the fact that this is supposed to be a fairly protected boarding school, you’re kind of concerned about their lack of rush. You know how these Nekoma boys are: they’re all cunning and sly as foxes, but much like cats, they’re quick to run off and save their own tails at the hint of danger. It’s why you’re so surprised that the car is in park, and no one’s really talking, so you suppose you can shoulder the burden of moving this along.

“I know you guys are thieves, but stealing people is technically kidnapping, so I think you two are better off finding a nice museum.” You muse. There are no laughs, and you awkwardly clear your throat. 

“An American boarding school. You’re a hard person to track, [L/N].” There’s a sort sick sense of pride you get whenever Kuroo makes an offhand comment about your abilities. He might not have any problems with teasing others, but you’ve always been the one person he seems to have any actual issues with. You don’t know why he doesn’t like you, but you’ve grown not to care. In this business, you’re better off chasing after Monets than answers to questions that you might not want in the first place. He doesn’t mean it nor does he phrase it like a compliment, but you mark it as one anyway. 

“Yes, well, Japan was starting to feel a little too small. Had to think bigger.” You’re not a fan of America, and you’re longing to return home. Not an actual home, but Japan harbors lots of memories (bad ones, but good ones too) for you, and it’s one of the longest places you stayed at. 

“Nothing’s ever good enough for you, is it?” Kuroo’s voice has lost that sort of teasing tone you’ve associated with him for so long, and now you know you’re in some form of trouble because Tetsuro Kuroo almost always is joking, and in the rare occasion he isn’t, _something’s wrong_. “They need you, [L/N].” 

“I think I sent in my two weeks’ notice a year ago.” You say, but just like the messy black haired boy in front of you, there’s no longer any humor in what you’re saying. The tension in the car is so thick, you’re considering asking Kozume to roll down the window to clear it out. 

“Karasuno’s making a name for themselves.” He says, as if a good reputation is all that’ll take for you to come crawling back to a life that you had spent so much time running from. 

“Good for them.” You’re upset that this is a sports car, and there’s only two doors, and in order to get out, you’ll have to jump into the front area of the car, and you highly doubt you can make that escape. So, you’re essentially trapped and forced to hear Kuroo out, even though you would much rather be studying for your chem quiz coming up. 

“They need you, [L/N].” He repeats himself as if you’re some sort of idiot that isn’t able to comprehend four worded sentences without having it drilled into their head constantly. 

“The more you say it, the less I want to hear it.”

“You owe them.” His voice is hard, but so is your decision.

“I don’t care.”

“If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have gotten into the car.”

“If I didn’t get into the car, you would have gotten Kozume to run my ass over and flatten me into the concrete.” 

It could have been a trick of the moonlight, but you think you catch Kuroo smile. It’s brief, and when you blink, he’s as stony faced as ever. 

“High school.” Kuroo says, staring at you. “You’re nineteen years old, don’t you think you’re a little too old for it?”

You glare at him, but your death stare has seemingly no effect on him. “Sorry, but getting an actual education is kind of important to me, seeing as how I’m not traipsing around Japan in search of the next building I want to rob.” 

Kuroo gives you a low whistle. “Wow. ‘Traipsing’, huh? Look out, Kozume, we have a scholar on our hands.” Despite his smile, there’s still no humor traceable in what he’s saying, and your feelings would have been hurt had they not been hardened all these years before. “You’re meant for more than a life dedicated to–”

“–to what? Honesty? A legal way of life?” Your voice is raising in volume, but you’re not shouting. Not yet, anyway. 

“Last year, you would have died at the thought of stopping.”

“Last year was a bad year for me.” You don’t mention that he’s part of the reason why, but you think he knows he played a role in your departure because his expression softens and saddens just the slightest. It’s momentary, and his defenses are back up, but that doesn’t make what you just saw any less real. Tetsuro Kuroo is only human, and humans can only fake so much. 

“Buckle up.” Is all he says, and you comply because Kozume’s kind of a shitty driver, and you don’t want to fly out the car window whenever he inevitably makes a last minute brake. 

And then you’re driving past the gates of your seventh boarding school this year, the keys to the vending machine tucked safely away next to the tin of Altoids you just swiped from the principal. And then you close your eyes, because it’s going to be a long drive to the airport, and you always slept well after a successful heist.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time you meet Tetsuro Kuroo, you’re seventeen and about to complete your first ever heist alone. It’s a form of initiation, and even though stealing’s in your blood, nobody is immune to initiation. Naturally, most thieves, especially ones who belong to a group, don’t steal alone. 

It’s basically one of the major rules to the business: don’t do things alone.

Well, actually, it’s more or less something like “don’t be a complete cocky asshole, or else you’ll make mistakes, and then no one will be able to save your sorry ass”, but you like your version a lot better, mainly because it’s shorter and right to the point. 

But stealing alone ( _successfully_ ) is proof that you’re good at what you do, and if stealing from the leader of your group, the Karasuno Crows, is what’s going to prove that you belong, then so be it. 

The challenge is particularly difficult, mainly because Ukai is a legend (more like his grandfather is, but a family name is oftentimes more important than the actual person carrying it), Ukai is the most paranoid bastard you’ve ever met in your whole entire life, and he’s already anticipating your arrival. 

You can’t charm him to leave his office, you highly doubt any distractions you set up will cause him to leave, and Ukai’s always been the strict type, so there’s way he’s going to make this heist easy.

Another rule: if it’s easy, it’s not worth it. 

Daichi Sawamura and Koshi Sugawara are probably taking bets on the results of your little initiation, and you hope that you get a cut of it. You’re currently on the roof of the dilapidated two story building that serves as the main base of operation. You heard that once upon a time, the Karasuno Crows used to be one of the biggest groups of thieves in the underground world, clawing their way to the top. The fact that you’re all reduced to spending most of your time in a previously abandoned building that reeks of mold and depression is proof that even the mightiest of groups can fall in a blink of an eye. 

Nobody else is up on the roof, probably because it’s nearly freezing even though it’s not even October yet. You’re wearing just a thermal and some active leggings, mainly because you don’t want any of your clothes to get snagged onto anything whenever you’re making your escape. The only thing that should be weighing you down will be the goods you acquire on a job. That’s what you like about thieves: you can – and probably should, really – leave both physical and emotional baggage at whatever motel room you’re calling home for the night. Because right now, it’s just you and the mission. That’s all that matters.

Ukai has a key to the safehouse with your name on it. Successfully steal it in the next hour, and you’re officially a Karasuno Crow.

You were given this information a week beforehand in order to allow you to prepare. You know for a fact that Ukai should have been out of his office by now for his usual smoke break, although you should have considered the fact that he would switch it up on you just because he knows that you know his schedule. You had been under the impression that his cigarettes would seem a lot better than toying with you, but apparently not. (You know he wouldn’t dare to light one up in his office, though, because this safehouse looks about as flammable as a gas station.)

Just because things aren’t going according to your plan doesn’t mean the job is doomed. Everything is salvageable. You just have to be smart about your next move. 

You’re too deep in thought that you notice you’re not alone on the roof until it’s too late. The moment you turn around to wonder why your gut is telling you to, a hand is clamped over your mouth, silencing any possible shouts for help. But you’re not helpless, so you bite the glove covered hand that’s over your mouth, and the man yanks it away. You shove him away from you, glaring at him as you wish you brought a weapon with you. 

Thieves will be thieves, but most of you aren’t killers. However, when strange people sneak up on you and hold a hand over your mouth, having a weapon sounds like a splendid idea. Neither of you are speaking, so you know that both of you have business that requires neither of you getting caught. 

He’s tall, but most so are most of the Crows, so you’re not particularly impressed. He’s got this sort of “tall, dark, and handsome” thing going for him, like every other standard bad boy you’ve dealt with. His black hair is messier than most people’s, almost like he couldn’t be bothered to do anything as time consuming like brushing it, and you can’t tell if it’s styled like this purposely or if he actually doesn’t care. There’s some hair that partially covers his right eye, and you also can’t tell if it’s because of the wind, or if his hair is normally like this. His hazel grey eyes are watching you intently, and you make the observation that his eyes resemble that of a cat’s: highly perceptive and awfully intimidating. You’ve seen glimpses of that look before, and then it dawns on you.

“Oh, fuck.” You mutter, and even with the howling wind, he still picks up on what you just said because he’s smirking at you. 

“New recruit?”

“Going to be official soon enough.” You say, sounding a lot more confident than you feel. Confidence is key, you remind yourself. 

“Initiation?” He asks, and you nod before wanting to slap yourself for being so stupid. You can’t waste time talking to a boy who you’re pretty sure is apart of the Nekoma group. You have other things to deal with. 

_Don’t get distracted_. 

It’s something that your father’s drilled into your head countless times. Even though it’s been two years since you last saw him, his lessons are still as fresh as ever in your mind, almost to the point where you can pinpoint the exact day he’s giving them to you. 

“It’s none of your concern.” You say, and the black haired boy raises both hands in mock surrender. 

“Ouch. Just trying to make conversation.” He has a teasing tone to his voice, almost as if he’s not taking you seriously, and you really wish you had a crowbar or something to whack him with because he _should_ be taking you seriously. 

You don’t reply back to that, but even you have to admit that you’re slightly curious as to what he’s doing up here. If he’s really from Nekoma (you’re only going off your observations, but you’re hardly ever wrong), then he can’t be here for anything good. There’s a funny feeling in your stomach that you know is your gut instinct telling you to run, but curiosity overrules everything else, so you stay. 

“You’re one of the Nekoma boys.” You say, and you pray to any higher power listening that you’re correct because there’s nothing more embarrassing than saying the wrong thing with complete confidence. 

Someone must have been listening because the boy seems pleased with what you just said. “You’re good.” 

But something about this conversation is off, and you only catch a glimpse of his shocked expression as you backflip off the roof. It’s a risky move, but you’re the type of person who loves to show off, and suddenly that one year of gymnastics your dad forced you to do is paying off because you miraculously stick the landing without snapping any of your bones.

Also, because you landed right on top of a boy with an incredibly bad dye job, but a win is a win, and sometimes, it doesn’t matter how it’s obtained. You’ve been taught to not get so caught up in the details after all. 

The boy’s yelp of pain and the fact that you two were slammed against the trashcans (empty, thank God) alerted all the Crows that something is up, and Sawamura and Sugawara are the first ones to investigate. 

“[L/N], are you okay?” Sugawara gives you a quick once over, but it’s not like the one most men have a tendency to give you. This is a sort of older brother look he’s giving you right now, and this rare and foreign form of affection makes you feel better already. 

You only nod, and pick yourself back up. Had this been a real job, this would have been a major failure. But this isn’t a real job, and you can afford to make mistakes. 

The boy you landed on is taking a little longer to get back up. He’s smaller than most of the Crows, but there’s some hidden muscle hiding underneath his red hoodie. 

“There’s a Nekoma member up on the roof.” You say, and Sugawara nods before running around back to investigate further. You help the boy up because you feel slightly guilty for falling on him, but in your defense, he should have known to move out of the way faster. 

The black haired boy is strolling over to the scene like he’s got all the time in the world, and as if he and his partner didn’t just get caught sneaking onto Karasuno territory. 

“Hey, little bird. Nice flying.” Is what he says, and you want to slap the smirk off his face. You can’t tell if he’s being genuine or not, but you’re pretty sure it’s likelier that he’s just pulling your leg. “Wanted to come over here on my own terms rather than being escorted.” He adds in whenever no one else says anything. 

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” Sawamura’s arms are crossed, and he sort of has to tilt his head up just the slightest to meet Kuroo’s eyes, and you shift uncomfortably. 

“I was just in the neighborhood.” Kuroo has a shit eating grin on his face, and he raises his arms once again, in mock surrender. “You can pat me down and check to make sure I didn’t steal anything of yours, but I’d prefer it the girl was the one doing the patting.”

You bite back any vicious comments and look at Sawamura. He shakes his head, and Kuroo watches this silent interaction with slight interest.

“You two a thing?” 

You hardly ever see Sawamura get mad, but his eyes are narrowed, and he’s clenching his fists now. Obviously, this Kuroo character knows something about Daichi Sawamura, and you’re painfully out of the loop. 

“Take your guy and get the hell out.” Sawamura says, and Kuroo’s still smiling like he has all the secrets to the world. You push the blond boy forward, just the slightest, and he gets the message. 

“You know what, Kenma? I’m secretly jealous that you got to have her on top of you.” Kuroo says this to the boy, but the wink he does is undoubtedly directed towards you. You scowl. He merely laughs. 

That’s the first encounter you have with Tetsuro Kuroo, but it’s certainly not your last.

━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━ 

The safehouse hasn’t changed in the slightest. You’re not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but upon closer inspection, you come to the realization that it _has_ changed, but that it’s all good changes.

The outside brick must have been pressure washed because it’s much cleaner now. The cracked windows have been replaced, and thank God, too, because the draft in the winter was absolutely killer. There are discreetly placed cameras that normal people wouldn’t have noticed, but you do, albeit not as quickly as you used to be able to do. The front door is more intricately locked, and for the first time in a while, you’re almost scared to enter a building. 

Kozume dropped you off, and when you jokingly asked Kuroo if he was going to walk with you there, you think he could detect the small trace amounts of fear laced behind the joke because he gave you an almost piteous look as he shook his head.

 _“You’re on your own.”_

Yeah, well, you’ve been like that for quite some time now. You still remember that damn rule: don’t do things alone. 

Ha. What a joke. 

You know that they’re watching you from the cameras. You know that they’re eagerly anticipating your next move. Will you try to enter via window? Will you attempt to figure out the keycode to the door? (Also, since when was there a fucking keycode to the door? You leave for _one year_ , and now they have the funds to get more technologically advanced?) 

But you’ve been in the normal world for far too long. Thieves think about things like how to enter a building in the way that will get you least likely to be caught. Normal people knock on doors.

And so you knock. 

And wait.

And just like that, you’re in.


End file.
